The Enterprise meets Thane
by Superlockedstarship
Summary: The Enterprise crew meets another bad guy, but how will they deal with him beaming a mysterious woman aboard that only Scotty seems to know. Please read its better than it sounds. OC involved.
1. Chapter 1

Captain Kirk was lounging on the bridge, the command crew were working diligently around him and the day was going well, if not a little slow. Uhura was busy decoding some of the thousands of messages thrown into space in the wake of starships and determining whether they had any relevance to Enterprise operations. Spock was hunched over the latest scans of the planet they had just left. Chekov and Sulu were hopefully focussed on not flying them into a star and not discussing the latest episode down in engineering. Scotty was fixing a console that had shorted out and almost electrocuted the unfortunate red shirt that had been manning the station. Bones was on the bridge talking to the crew member in question and scowling while muttering under his breath about more dangers of space travel. Yes just a normal day, kirk thought looking around at his family wondering if things were going to pick up a bit before the end of shift.

"Captain, we're being hailed. Source unknown." Uhura called from her station, turning in her chair to face Kirk who had visibly perked up.

"On screen please." Jim said, sitting straighter in his chair, and assuming a serious demeanour.

The view screen lit up, replacing the continuous image of stars with a figure in a black hood obviously designed to keep his face in shadow. "Greetings." He said, his voice low with a somehow calm and menacing tone laced throughout. "To who do I have the privilege of speaking to?"

"I am Captain James Kirk of the Federation starship Enterprise. We are on a peaceful exploratory mission, who are you and do you require any assistance?" Jim replied, wholly the professional.

"Hello Captain Kirk. You may call me Thane. To answer your question, yes I do require assistance and no I do not." The figure ow identified as Thane replied smoothly, staring Kirk directly in the eyes.

"I am afraid I do not take your meaning." Jim said, plastering a pleasant smile on his face.

"Well, let me make it simple for you Captain Kirk. I have hailed you because you are the closest Starfleet vessel in the quadrant. I have someone for you. All I require you to do is take her. I'm sure you can help her more than I can. Besides, I've had my fun, she's useless." Thane said, pressing a button on his console and the transmission cut out.

"Captain, someone has been transported onto the Enterprise" Sulu said furiously tapping on his console.

"Scotty get down to the transporter room, figure out how he did that." Jim ordered, looking to Scotty who had frozen at the malfunctioning station.

Almost immediately after he had exited the bridge a call came through the ships comm system. "Medical to the transporter room immediately."

"Bones" Jim said by way of an order, but McCoy was already on his way through the turbo lift.

"Spock with me, Sulu you have the Con." Jim said, before rising and swiftly exiting the bridge, Spock in tow.

"This is not good." Sulu whispered, his eyes still on the now empty turbo lift.

When McCoy got to the transporter room, he was immediately floored by the amount of blood that was pooling over the transporter pad. The second thing he noticed was Scotty leaning over a body in the centre in that ever growing pool of blood. The third and last thing he noticed was the body Scotty was leaning over was a blonde haired woman, who was lying unconscious, shaking with Scotty attempts to rouse her. It was then he realized that his ears were just buzzing and sound had kicked in again. Scotty was frantically calling to the figure on the floor in a desperate attempt to rouse her. McCoy quickly understood that if he didn't help out soon, this unknown woman was definitely going to die and soon.

"Scotty stand aside." McCoy shouted, running over to kneel in the stick mess, immediately feeling it soak into his trousers. He was trying to get to this woman, before she bleed out all over the transporter room. "Move Scotty." Scotty just sat there fighting back still calling to the woman on the floor.

"Come on Rebekah, open your eyes." Scotty was saying over and over again.

"Scotty you need to move or she is going to die." McCoy told his friend gently.

A hiss filled the air as the door opened and Jim and Spock walked in. "Bones" Jim said straight away before even taking in the scene properly.

"Jim, you need to get Scotty away." McCoy said sparing his friend a glance before once again turning his attention onto the injured woman and the panicking Scotsman.

"Scotty, move away and stand down." Jim ordered, his voice firm.

Still Scotty didn't move and McCoy was getting desperate. "Move him. I need to get to her before she dies."

Jim nodded to Spock, and watched Spock move forward, wrapping his arms around the engineer's waist and in an impressive show of strength lifted him, spinning in one movement to move back to his captain's side. Setting him down slowly, he kept a firm hold on his arm.

Jim had never seen the man so distraught, it was slightly distressing to see the usually calm and logical man acting like this.

McCoy took the opportunity to help this woman as soon as Scotty was clear of the area. What he saw shocked him. The woman, Rebekah he remembered Scotty saying, had obviously been tortured. Her frame was covered with cuts, bruises and burns, of varying ages and severity. He saw one of her legs was at a strange angle, obviously broken and useless. The same went for her right arm, but he could actually see her radial bone sticking out of her already abused flesh. Her face was swollen, and cut up as if she had been severely beaten moments before being beamed over. He gave her a few pain killers and ordered a stretcher to take her to sickbay. With wads of gauze over the worst of the cuts, she was wheeled out of the transporter room. Before McCoy could leave he was stopped by Jim, "Is she going to make it Bones?"

"I don't know." McCoy whispered looking over a Scotty, "Make sure he stays away from sickbay for a while. I'll Comm you when we've got her stabilised enough to give you a full report, until then…" He left the sentence hanging as he made his way to sickbay ready to work on this mystery patient.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, so I'm new here. I like writing and I'm so sorry if this sucks. This chapter contains mild mentions of non/con but nothing to horrific. Please read and let me know if I should continue.

Dropping to his knees next to the mysterious woman, he was struck by how similar to Jim she was in outward appearance. She had blond hair which was currently streaked with blood, it was cut short, to just below her chin. She had a heart shaped face though it was difficult to tell. She didn't look very tall, but from what he could see of the rest of her frame, she had some muscle on her. What really affected him the most was how young she looked. She could have been 17. Thinking of his own daughter at home, he rushed to get her stabilised before moving her to sickbay to continue treatment.

Doctor Leonard McCoy is a well-known figure around the Enterprise and throughout Starfleet in general. His reputation as a medical miracle worker proceed him, and he knew that he was skilled enough to cure most ills. However even his limits were being tested on this unknown woman as he fought to save her life. A full scan revealed the extent of her injuries and he was frankly shocked that she had survived this long. Along with the extensive external injuries, her internal injuries were many and mottled.

"Prep her for surgery, I'm going to go scrub. Nurse Chapel keep her alive until I get back" His usual gruff demeanour shining through covering his stress. He honestly had no idea if they could save this girl, but he was sure as hell going to try.

8 hours of surgery, where he ran the dermal regenerator over the many marks on her skin, later she was looking somewhat human again and had massively improved. He was sure that she was going to survive until the end of the day so he went to shower and change before comming Jim.

5 minutes later he was feeling refreshed and ready to face the captain. Flipping open his com, he went about contacting the bridge.

The beeping of Jim's com distracted most of the people on the bridge. With a resigned sigh he answered. "Kirk here"

"Jim, it's me." McCoy filtered through the small device to fill the massive space of the bridge. "I have a report on the progress on our mystery woman."

At that pause, Jim cut McCoy off, "good, don't give it to me here. I want you to meet me in the main conference room in 5 minutes."

"Alright, be there in 3, McCoy out."

Spock turned to Jim with one eyebrow raised, a question gleaming in his otherwise unemotional eyes.

"Ok guys. I want the main command crew to be in the conference room in 5 minutes. Call your replacements and let's go. Scotty has some storytelling to do." Jim said sending his chief engineer a look.

Exactly 5 minutes later the main command was gathered and sat around the large conference table. "Bones how's our unknown girl?" Jim asked, all eyes swinging to McCoy as he drew breath to answer.

"She had extensive injuries Jim, it was touch and go for a while but I think she'll pull through." McCoy said rubbing his hand over his face.

"Bones, please, give me a full list of her injuries." Jim said closing his eyes and leaning back, appearing relaxed but everyone knew he was completely stressed out.

"What for Jim?" McCoy asked, looking confused and angry.

"I have a point, I promise." Jim said, once again shooting Scotty a glance.

"Ok Jim. Ok. A full body scan revealed that she had extensive internal injuries. She had several cracked ribs and 4 broken. One of which punctured her lung, which collapsed in surgery. She has a major concussion and I actually had to open her skull to relive pressure on her brain. A fractured skull, and abdominal bleeding round off the list of the most severe injuries. In addition she was covered in cuts, bruises and burns, as well as having multiple fractured and broken bones and a few dislocations. What was the cause of the most concern was one of those cuts actually nicked her femoral artery, she was bleeding out. She's still got a long way to go but she will pull through." McCoy finished his report, and looked around to see the shock faces of his co-workers looking back at him like some obscure animal.

"Thanks Bones. Now, I think we can all agree that this is an unusual situation, one that needs to be treated with discretion. I want to know how she was able to be beamed aboard this ship and who she is. And I know for a fact that one of us here knows who she is. Now he has somethings to share with the group." Jim was looking directly at Scotty and everyone else had to follow suit. Scotty was looking uncomfortable and upset, but nevertheless Jim was persistent. "Scotty. Who is this girl?"

Scotty to his credit didn't hesitate, just let out a resigned sigh. "You know her to Captain. Her name is Rebekah Hogan. But she mainly goes by Hoges." Scotty said looking at the table top.

"Rebekah Hogan." Jim repeated. "You're wrong Scotty. I don't know her."

"Actually Captain, you do." Spock interrupted "She is a Commander of Starfleet. The only in history to have dual focusses and still achieving more. She has multiple doctorates, masters' degrees and other qualifications. You met her at the New Vulcan fundraiser last year. In fact you both got along quite well, if I remember correctly."

"The New Vulcan fundraiser?" Jim smirked, "The night where I got drunk, sucked up to the appropriate people and went home?"

"It would appear so." Spock replied.

"Wait!" McCoy exclaimed. "That's Commander Hogan? The Commander Hogan?"

"Aye." Scotty said simply. Looking up from the table to look McCoy in the eyes.

"Ok. Now we have a name. How is it you know her Scotty? And how did you know I would know her?" Jim probed.

"She talked about you. You're her idol. That's why she keeps getting more qualifications. She wants to command. I've know her since she was a teenager." Scotty said, resuming his examination of the tabletop. "She lived with me for a while before I got sent to Delta Vega. After that I don't know what happened to her, but we kept in contact."

"Wait a minute." Jim said his voice incredulous. "How could you have kept in contact but not know what happened to her?"

"I was on Delta Vega sir. I never had much time to talk. Besides she hates talking about herself, she would always skirt around the topic so after a while I stopped trying." Scotty was getting agitated now, his anger reflected in his tone.

"How did you come to meet her Scotty?" Jim continued to probe, backing off only marginally. He wanted to avoid an argument if possible, and it was hardly Scotty's fault that she was now on board his ship.

"She was alone, wondering the streets of San Francisco. I was in the academy at the time, but lived off campus. I had too many projects to fit into an academy dorm. I was on my way home when I came across her sitting in the street. So I stopped, and asked if she was ok. She looked too young to be out on her own. She told me she was fine and she was just waiting for a lift home. I offered to wait with her but she refused me and sent me on. I don't blame her. I was a stranger and San Francisco is a big city. The next day I saw her again. She wasn't in the same spot but she was alone again. I offered to wait with her but she refused. It went like that for a few weeks. She seemed ok every time I walked past so I'd just smile say hello and move on. Then one day I was walking past an ally and heard a scream. She was cornered by 3 men it was obvious what was going on. I intervened. I had a phaser on me, and I stunned them. Then checked her over. She was hurt but refused to go to the hospital. I asked her if she wanted a lift home and that was when she told me she didn't have one. So I took her home, and she stayed with me ever since." Scotty finished his story looking wistful. Seeing the past and the events of that day clearly.

"Thank you Scotty." Jim said, allowing his tone to soften. "I'm sorry to put you through that, but I need some history. I still don't know her, but Starfleet archives will fill the rest."

"Jim, what was the point of that?" McCoy inquired, a slight tilt to his head.

"I was trying to figure out if she had any personal enemies, which Scotty knows about." Jim answered, bowing his head. "I hate having to do that, but if I didn't I wouldn't know what I know now." Shooting Scotty another apologetic glance Jim stood.

"What is it we know now?" Spock asked, as usual keeping entirely neutral in this situation.

"You'll find out soon enough." Jim said winking. "Uhura, contact Starfleet, inform them of the situation, and be discrete. Sulu plot a course for earth. We're going home. When you're finished with Starfleet Uhura, get me Pike. He and I need to talk."

"Captain, can I see her? Please?" Scotty asked, turning pleading eyes onto Jim.

"Ask Bones." Was all he said before he exited the conference room.

Scotty turned to face McCoy, before he even said a word McCoy nodded. "Follow me." He said. Then followed his Captain out of the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Another chapter. This one has more mild mentions of non/con and torture, so trigger warning. I'm really not too confident with this story but We'll see how it goes. I've been wanting to write something like this for ages. Please review, tell me what you guys think.

Nurse Chapel looked up as 2 men entered Sickbay, but promptly returned to work when she saw just who they were. McCoy led Scotty through Sickbay to the private rooms of the recovery bay in the back.

Scotty did a double take when he saw his friend. She was prone on a bed completely out for the count with tubes running everywhere. She still had pale bruises all over her face and arms, the only parts of her that were visible. So it was a safe bet she was still covered in bruises. "Why is she still covered in bruises?" Scotty demanded of Doctor McCoy.

"Her body was under enough stress, I didn't want to subject it to another round of dermal regeneration until I knew she would be strong enough for it. I only did the things which were paramount to her survival. That's why she has the chest tube in as well." McCoy explained patiently.

In truth Scotty hadn't noticed the chest tube until it was pointed out to him, but he saw it now, and he could feel the bile rising to his throat at the sight. It wasn't the tube that was making him uneasy, more the sight of it on possibly the strongest woman he knew. He knew her story. The result of a few drunken nights and emotional breakdowns gave him that privilege. He also knew that it was a privilege he shared with few others. She had already been through so much and now she had been tortured and god knows what else. He could see the world spinning around him. Feel the rushing in his ears then darkness.

McCoy watched the colour disappear from the engineer's face. He knew from personal experience that it was hard to see a close friend in a position like this, hell he should know better than most, the amount of times that fool kid had been on his table. It was that which caused McCoy to look between the two sadly, he noticed the change in Scotty straight away. Turing his full attention onto the man he watched as he swayed a few times, and ran to catch him as he passed out.

Jim Kirk was having a crisis. He was loathe to put his chief engineer and friend through more than he already had on top of his friend being injured, but he needed to know what she was doing in space. He could ask command but the likelihood that they would give him the truthful answer was dim, which was exactly why he had contacted Pike and asked him to look into it. Pike would give him a straight answer, but he wanted to see just how much Scotty knew about his friend. Mind made up he got up. "Spock you have the Con, I'll be back shortly." Without waiting for the nod from his friend, he left for Sickbay.

Entering Sickbay, Jim took a moment to let everything wash over him. Letting the cold white walls wash over his vision, closing his eyes and letting the beeps and pings of the bio beds and the hushed conversations fill his ears. Smelling the antiseptic and disinfectants which were the staples of life here. Opening his eyes he saw McCoy drag an unconscious Scotty from a room in the back and help lift him into a bio bed. Worry now clouding his judgement, Jim hurried over there calling out to McCoy as he went. "Bones, what the hell happened?"

"He fainted Jim, he's fine. A little dehydrated if anything." McCoy reassured Jim.

"He fainted?" Jim said, confused to what could make Scotty pass out.

"Yeah, he saw Commander Hogan and the next thing I knew he was out like a light."

"Speaking of. How is she doing Bones?" Jim asked, bringing the attention back to their main problem.

"She's alive, that's all we can hope for at the moment." Came the curt response.

A gran interrupted their conversation. "Welcome back to the land of the living," McCoy said moving over to help him sit up.

"What happened?" Scotty asked, rubbing his fact with both hands.

"You swooned like a princess in a fairytale. That's what happened." Jim was smiling from ear to ear now.

"I don't faint." Scotty grumbled, making both Jim and the doctor laugh. Growing serious he added, "Doctor I'd like to sit with Commander Hogan for a while."

"You gonna faint again?" McCoy asked, raising a sceptical eyebrow.

"No. I was just a little overwhelmed. I'll be fine." Scotty said, walking over to the back of sickbay, to where he now knew housed his friend.

"Bones is it ok if I go see her too? I need to ask Scotty a few more questions and I'd like to see this legendary woman." Though it was phrased like a question, McCoy knew it was a courtesy, telling him what he was doing before he does it. For that he was grateful.

"Sure Jim." McCoy said, leading him to the recovery room where Commander Hogan lay.

"Jim I already answered all of your questions. Why are you doing this again?" Scotty grilled, trying and failing to the anger from his voice.

"I know Scotty, but I need to know why she was in space? Do you have any idea why she is out in the black?" Jim said, looking trying sorry that he had to ask.

"NO I bloody well don't know. Why don't you ask her when she wakes up, or better yet leave her alone and ask Command. They'll tell you." Scotty was shouting now, and Jim was grateful for the sound proof room they were talking in. Still.

"May I remind you that you are talking to your Captain, Mister Scott? You will keep a respectful tone while we speak, or there will be consequences." Jim's tone was low and cold, something completely at odds with the gentle way he normally spoke to his crew. This made Scotty snap to attention.

"Yes Sir." He ground out.

"Look Scotty." Jim was back to his warm self now. "I get that this is stressful for you, but I need to know. You said you were in constant contact, how could you not know?"

"I told you. She hates talking about herself. Whenever we talk now it's about space and what's going on back on earth. We hardly talk about what's going on with her" Scotty said, falling heavily into the chair beside Commander Hogan's bed.

"Ok Scotty, ok. One more thing." Jim said studying the man.

"Fire away Jim, you're going to anyway." Scotty sighed.

"Your relationship with Commander Hogan. It is purely platonic isn't it? There is no sexual history there?" Jim asked, having the decency to look embarrassed about the personal nature of the question.

"He wishes." It wasn't Scotty who had spoken, and they looked around expecting to see McCoy standing in the door way and both becoming confused when they didn't see him. Then Scotty looked at the bed. A smile broke over his face.

"Hey Hoges. I thought we a deal a long time ago not to meet like this again?" Scotty said, his voice barely a whisper.

"Yeah, well. I've got to keep you on your toes." Her voice a croaky whisper. Looking around she frowned. "Where am I?"

"The Enterprise." Jim said his patented smile planted on his face.

"Captain Kirk. But how did I get here?" She was now looking between the two men waiting for an answer.

"That's not important right now, we'll tell you when you're stronger." Jim assured her, turning to call for Bones.

"I'm so happy you're awake. You had me worried for a second there." Scotty said, his face pressed to hers.

"You know me better than that." She replied a smile on her face, her hand clasped around his.

"Welcome aboard the Enterprise Commander Hogan." McCoy said, entering the room, and promptly checking all the monitors.

"Good to be here." She said.

"Do you remember what happen before you were here?" McCoy asked, his face a neutral mask.

Swallowing, she tried to nod but the effort caused her too much pain. "Yes."

"Ok good, no obvious memory damage. We'll do more test when you're a little stronger but all you initial scans check out." McCoy said smiling.

"Am I to assume you're the one who saved my life?" Rebekah asked, encouraging him to make his forgotten introduction.

"Crap sorry. Yes and no. I helped. I'm Doctor McCoy and it was more than just me who saved your life." McCoy said, offering his hand to her.

Hiding her wince at the suddenness of the movement, Rebekah took the proffered hand. "Uh, I don't suppose you found any of Thane's DNA for a proper identity?" she ventured.

"No, there was too much blood, to see any hair, fibres or skin cells." McCoy said.

"You didn't do a rape kit?" Rebekah asked, looking down at the bed.

"No." McCoy said, quickly hiding his horror at this realization.

Scotty and Jim who had walk to the other end of the room to resume their conversation while McCoy spoke to Commander Hogan both turned sharply at hearing this.

"Rebekah?" Scotty asked, clearly horrified at this revelation.

"You're smarter than that Scotty. You should know better." Rebekah admonished gently. A sad smile on her face.

"Yeah well. You always knew I was a little slow on the uptake." Scott said, once again pressing his face to hers.

"Monty." She whispered.

"Yeah?" Scotty asked opening his eyes to look her in the eyes.

"You're squishing my chest tube." She said, regretfully pushing him away.

"Oh sorry." He said moving quickly to the side of the bed.

"Thanks" she whispered gratefully. "I'm sorry."

"What for?" Scotty asked, honestly curious.

"I never wanted you to see me like this again. I love you too much." She said, unconsciousness pulling her under.

"I love you too." He muttered. Looking up at his Captain.

Jim and McCoy could sense the underlying meaning to his words, and felt a stab of pain at knowing his true feelings.

"No Captain there is no sexual history between us. But Jim. Don't tell her ok." Scotty wasn't stupid and he knew Jim wasn't either, but he just wished that he could start the day over again knowing now what would happen.

I won't Scotty. It's not my secret to tell." Jim said, moving to the door. "But Scotty. You need to tell her. You might surprise yourself at her answer." He said leaving the room for good. Giving him a knowing smile.

"Damn it Jim, you're the Captain, stop acting like a match making infant." McCoy called after him.

Scotty and McCoy were both looking down at Commander Hogan smiling thinking that the worst was over. McCoy was smiling because his friend finally had some semblance of relief to see him through the night and Scotty because his old friend was ok and on the mend.

Of course that was when it all went to hell.


	4. Chapter 4

Here you go.

One of the numerous monitors attached to Rebekah beeped, then an alarm started blaring, shattering the satisfied silence in the room. On the bed, Rebekah was in the throes of a severe seizure which had dislodged her chest tube and caused her chest to bleed profusely over the recovery room.

Cursing McCoy leapt to push an alert button and stabilise his patient knowing that things were about get so much worse. Without the chest tube her lung would collapse again and the blood in her chest cavity would mean it would be a race between what would kill her faster. Suffocation or drowning in her own blood.

With a steady stream of swearing flowing from his mouth, McCoy engaged the stasis field to protect her from hurting herself more and waited for the seizure to pass. He was not going to let her die. Not now he knew how much she meant to Scotty. Not knowing that she deserved happiness after this ordeal. He frowned thinking about what he would do if it were Joanna on this bed and shook himself from these dangerous thoughts.

"How long?" he asked of his head nurse while she disengaged the stasis field and moved the various monitors onto the bed to take her back to surgery.

"90 seconds." She spat, hefting the last of the monitors onto the bed.

"Ok, get her back into surgery. I'm going to go back in and seal her lung. While I'm doing that I want a full brain scan. I want to know what caused that seizure and fix it while I'm in there." McCoy said, exiting the recovery room, with nothing more than a glance in Scotty's direction.

Scotty was numb. All he could do was stand there. She had been ok, she was awake and talking and ok. What the hell happened? He looked to where McCoy had disappeared.

He loved her, damn it all. How can she ever love someone like him? He was pathetic and loved his machines too much. NO she could never love him, but that didn't stop him loving her. She was brilliant, determined and tenacious. She was like a female version of Jim Kirk expect she never slept around, or pulled pranks at the academy.

Scratch that, she probably did, but never got caught. One step better than Kirk on that score. God how does this happen?

His thoughts were all over the place. He didn't know what he was thinking anymore. He didn't know what to think, he didn't want to build up false hope again, only to have it smashed by a bloody seizure of all things. She wouldn't let this defeat her, so he can't let this defeat him.

"I need a drink." He said to himself as he went off to find Jim and maybe Keenser.

"Wait what happened?" Jim asked a confused frown lining his face.

"She had a seizure." Scotty repeated.

Jim hadn't hesitated when Scotty said he needed him. He gave the Spock the Con and excused himself from duty for 12 hours. Now they sat deep in engineering, the other engineers on duty ignoring them and the glasses of Enterprise brewed moonshine both held in their hand.

"So where is she now?" Jim asked, carefully sipping the strong alcohol, and keeping his eyes on the man in front of him.

"Surgery." Came the brief response. Scotty was busy downing his 4th drink. If Jim wasn't careful he would take the man to sickbay for alcohol poisoning.

He would worry about that when the time came, for now he just needed to listen to him.

McCoy was still swearing, at his patient, his staff, for only having two hands, cursing Thane to whatever hell he believed in. Yep, all in all it was a normal surgery, expect his patient kept trying to die on him and every time he would drag her back, only to have to repeat the process 10 minutes later. If she would kindly stop dying on me, I could get some work done. Not once did it occur to McCoy to give up. That she was going to die anyway. No, as long as she was fighting and came back, he would bring her back.

"Nurse, what's the result of the brain scan?" McCoy requested of the petite girl stationed at the head of the surgical table.

"It's normal Doctor." She said, looking up from the pad she was holding to deliver the report.

"What?" He demanded. "It can't be."

"I'm telling you Doctor, its normal." The nurse said again, this time turning the pad she was holding around so McCoy could confirm the results for himself.

"Fine, we'll have to look for another cause. I'm almost done sealing up her lung, then we can close and sedate her. Intubate her and put her on a ventilator. I don't want her to exert herself." He hated intubating patients, it took longer for them to recover but he didn't have a choice. He had to make sure her lung didn't collapse again and she didn't overdo it until a cause for her seizure could be found.

"Damn it." The doctor muttered again, running the dermal regenerator over the incision.

He knew the anaesthesia he used would wear off soon, so he need to finish now so he could take Rebekah back to her room and sedate her properly.

"Done." He declared, dropping the dermal regenerator onto the instrument table beside him. "Move her back into recovery, I'll be right in to administer the sedative before you intubate. I just need to scrub out."

Watching them move the bio bed back to recovery, he went about scrubbing out and changing out of his surgical scrubs.

Maybe he had time to get a cup of coffee.

"Alright. Nurse prepare a hypo spray with 20ccs of Penothal." McCoy said walking out of the scrub room and into recovery. While the nurse hurried out of the room to get the hypo spray, McCoy went to make a cup of coffee. Both were gone for no longer than two minutes.

The shattering of a glass reverberated around Sickbay. McCoy was stunned, he really was. There is no way in hell that Rebekah could have up and walked out of Sickbay without anyone seeing her, but apparently that is exactly what happened. "Find her." He ordered the nurse. Then he went off to find Jim.


	5. Chapter 5

I told you that I'd forget to up date. So here have another one.

After an extensive search no one could find Commander Hogan, but they did manage to find Captain Kirk putting a passed out Scotty to bed.

"How the hell does a patient who just got out of surgery walk out sickbay? I can't even do that." Jim said, admiration shining through, his cerulean eyes.

"I don't care how she did it. I care about getting her back to sickbay." McCoy shot back

"Ok I get it. You take the recreation rooms, I'll look in the observation decks. Get Sulu and Chekov to check the officer's quarters. Uhura to check the mess halls and Spock to try tracking her using the computer. Agreed?" Jim said already heading to the first observation deck.

As it turned out, Jim didn't have to go far to find Rebekah, she was staring out the window of observation deck 4. "Rebekah?" Jim said quietly approaching slowly. She didn't respond. She just kept staring out the window.

"Commander Hogan?" Kirk said, more forceful this time. "You need to go back to sickbay."

"Why?" Came the croaked response. "He'll just hurt me again."

"No, nobody is going to hurt you here. You're safe, Doctor McCoy just wants to make sure you stay safe. So why don't we head back to sickbay together and we can work this out while you rest?" Jim pressed a hand to her shoulder, and she spun suddenly. He had to swallow a shock gasp when he saw she was holding a knife limply to her wrist.

"Don't touch me. I'd rather die than go back to Thane." She screamed, the hand the knife was in swinging wildly, forcing Jim to take a step back.

"Ok. We can stay here and talk" Jim swallowed hard, "Only if you put the knife down. I don't want you to get hurt."

"I'll put the knife down if you stay away from me." Rebekah threatened, holding the knife out in front of her. "I don't want to hurt anybody other than me. But I will, so stay away."

"Ok. How about you sit there?" Jim pointed to an armchair separated from the rest. "And I'll sit there?" Jim pointed to another chair this one a few feet away from the other.

Rebekah moved to the chair slowly, keeping her eyes on Jim with every step she took. Falling into the chair she watched expectantly as Jim moved slowly to his own chair. When he had settled into it. She dropped the knife to her lap.

Jim watched her move slowly to the armchair he had suggested breathing a silent sigh of relief when she dropped into it. Then meeting her eyes and realizing it was time for him to move to his own chair he carefully began the short journey to the opposite side to the room. Just before he sat down he activated his communicator praying that McCoy still had his active from their last conversation.

"Ok, now" Jim began slowly hesitating on what to say next. "Will you tell me what happened?"

"Why should I. For all I know you were the one who told him to do it?" Rebekah snapped.

Kirk noticed a slight sheen of sweat on her forehead and connected the dots instantly. "I didn't, I promise that." He assured her leaning back further in his chair.

"This is another one of Thane's tricks. I know it" she retorted, "Well you can tell to piss off. I am never going to tell him anything."

"I don't work for Thane." Jim tried calming her. "My name is Captain James Kirk of the Enterprise. You've heard of me haven't you Rebekah? Scotty told me all about you."

"Scotty? Captain Kirk?" her face was a mask of pain and confusion, then she shook her head. "NO you're one of Thane's bloody henchmen and I'm not telling you anything. You're trying to confuse me."

"No Rebekah. Look around you, you're on the Enterprise. If you look at that wall over there you'll see the name printed." Jim said, working to keep his voice steady and calm.

Turning to look at the wall Rebekah slowly nodded. "Fine you're not working for Thane. Why do you want to know what happened?"

"I just want to talk. It doesn't have to be about Thane. It was the first thing that came to my head at time." Jim admitted, a small smile gracing his features in another attempt to calm her down. "Now that we've established that I'm not working with Thane, why don't you put the knife on the floor there, and I can check you over for injuries?" Wrong thing to say. Jim realised his mistake immediately.

Rebekah's face curled. "NOOO. You lied you lied to me. You are working for Thane." She screamed lunging at him with the knife. Just as McCoy jammed the hypo spray into her neck. She fell into McCoy's waiting arms unconscious, the knife falling useless to the floor.

"You have no idea how glad I am to see you right now." Jim breathed deeply, relief obvious in his face.

"Yeah. Me too kid." Was all McCoy said, lifting Rebekah and securing her in her arms for the trip to sickbay?

McCoy was starting to get worried, he had searched the recreation rooms, and he was running out of ideas as to where Rebekah could be. The he heard Jim's voice coming from his communicator. Before he could say anything he heard Jim's voice reassuring someone on the other end on the connection. Then a female voice in the background started yelling. McCoy knew exactly what was happening. Jim was still working to calm Rebekah, who was obviously in some sort of delirium.

"Computer, locate Captain Kirk." McCoy said rushing to the nearest terminal. Seeing that Jim was in recreation room 4, he made his way through the Jefferies tubes to get there as fast as he could.

Emerging from a panel just to the side of the door. He saw Jim facing the door, and Rebekah in a chair a few feet opposite him, essentially on the other side of the room. Upon seeing him Jim gave a small smile and continued talking to Rebekah.

"..Now we've established I'm not working with Thane…"

Taking the opportunity to approach the pair with a hypo spray filled with sedatives ready, McCoy was shock to hear Rebekah yell, and plunged the hypo spray into her neck before she could lunge at Jim with the knife he just noticed clatter to the floor.

Catching her before she could hit the floor too he felt the heat radiating from her and heard Jim saying something.

"You have no idea how glad I am to see you."

"Yeah. Me too kid." Then McCoy turned around to bring Rebekah back to sick bay.


	6. Chapter 6

Please read and review.

Waking up, Scotty felt like a cat had died in his throat and he had been hit in the head with a sledgehammer at some point during the night. Then his mind caught up with his body and he had to scramble to get to the bucket he saw was left beside his bed before he threw up all over his bed and floor.

Dry heaving and spitting a few moments later, Scotty resolved that he would go see Doctor McCoy for a shot to cure his hangover and see Rebekah at the same time. With that idea in mind he, heaved himself up and moved to his wardrobe for a fresh uniform.

Walking into sickbay Scotty could feel the light causing stabbing pain to his already abused head, and thanked his lucky stars he hadn't decided to go to the mess before heading here. "Doctor McCoy." He called, seeing the man standing with Captain Kirk in a secluded area of the main treatment bay and wincing when the sound cause his head to throb further.

"Ah Scotty." McCoy greeted, giving him a knowing smile and dispensing a hypo spray into his neck.

The relief was immediate, and Scotty was grateful that McCoy had the medication ready.

"Thanks Doctor. How's Hoges? Can I see her?" Scotty blinked away the remaining discomfort, in favour of focussing on the current issue.

"She's fine. She developed a low level fever las night after some complications but otherwise, she is completely fine" McCoy tried to keep the guilty expression with little success.

"What kind of complications?" Scotty threw over his shoulder while he turned to face the door of Rebekah's room.

"Uh" McCoy hesitated, looking to Jim, they had just discussed not telling Scotty about her little episode but… "She woke up from surgery sooner than expected and had a small infection in her blood we didn't notice. So when she woke up her temp spiked and she was delirious." McCoy explained quickly, purposefully neglecting the details of her adventure in the observation deck.

"May I see her?" Scotty repeated, and seeing a nod from McCoy walked into the room.

McCoy followed behind. "I've taken you off duty for a few days, so you can process this and be with her for a little while." He told him, walking back out into the hallway with Jim.

Sighing Scotty looked at the women in the bed "what've you done to yourself Hoges?" Taking the seat beside the bed, Scotty resolved himself to a few hours of loneliness before Rebekah came too.

When McCoy walked out of the recovery room, he shook his head. "What have you done to yourself Miss Hogan?" he said to himself, unbeknownst that Scotty was asking the same question on the other side of the door.

"Bones, Starfleet finally got back to us about Commander Hogan and the circumstances which led to her coming aboard the Enterprise." Jim said, the air between them becoming thick with tension as Jim's drew breath to finish the statement. McCoy just knew he was not going to like this. "When she is awake and coherent, I need to get a statement from her about what happened, but Command has ordered that it be collected with a minimum of 5 other witnesses."

"What the hell for? There is no possible point to having so many people in the room." McCoy exploded.

"They said they wanted to make sure that any discrepancies in the bridge crew's reports from that day are avoided. They've already received the ships log, along with yours, Spock's and my own but they insist that there be 5 witnesses present."

"Yeah ok. They're going to be taking responsibility for her mental health, when she cracks it at having to explain to strangers what happened." McCoy said, heading to the main bay to finish his inventory.

Hours later McCoy was debating going to check on Scotty and see if he wanted a cup of coffee, maybe sit with him for a little while. Deciding that he may need the company, he headed to the nearest replicator and ordered two coffees before slowly walking to the recovery room in the back of Sickbay.

"Hey Scotty, how're we looking?" McCoy handed him a cup of coffee and pulling over the wheeled chair used when doing check-ups on patients.

"Ok I think" the Scottish man replied, taking a careful sip of his coffee before continuing quietly. "I wish you could have met her in different circumstances, she's so strong willed and smart. It's sad to see her confined to a bed like this. It's wrong."

McCoy didn't know what to say, so he just nodded sadly then something came to him. "In an ideal world I would have met her in a completely different situation, but it's not an ideal world and fate is a cruel mistress."

Scotty's head fell to hide the tears he just couldn't control.

"But, she will heal. She'll get better and nothing we say sitting around here bemoaning her current condition will change the fact that this happened. We can help her move on from this. She is going to need you now more than ever. You love her Scotty, we can all see that but, I think she loves you too."

Scotty's head snapped up, hope in his eyes, "you really think so?"

"I really think so, you just need to tell her."

"Too late." A new voice joined their quiet discussion.

McCoy was surprised that Scotty didn't get whiplash with the speed his head whipped around to stare at the young woman in the bed. He could see the fear in his eyes and felt bad that he hadn't thought about the possibility of Rebekah waking up after so long under. McCoy was snapped out of his thoughts by the buzz of voices around him, he hadn't noticed Rebekah start talking again.

"Do you really love me?" She asked, her eyes wide and mouth open in shock. McCoy saw something under the surprise of this confession, he saw relief. Knowing that his hunch was right he excused himself.

After Doctor McCoy had left the room, she faced Scotty again. Her mind was running a million miles an hour as it tried to process what it had just overheard. "Do you love me Monty?"

"Yes."

The answer was barely audible over the beeps of the machines in the room but she heard it nonetheless. Looking closely at the man she had secretly loved for years, she could see the fear and trepidation there. Letting a smile break-through she gave a simple reply. "It's about time you told me. Because I love you too."


	7. Chapter 7

This is a longer chapter. As always Read and review. seriously let me know what you think. I want to hear it. :)

Jim was in the middle of tackling the mountain of paperwork that came with running a starship, when the chime on his door sounded. Sighing slightly he called "Come in" to the unknown visitor, putting his pad on the desk that was standard issue with his room.

To his surprise Scotty and McCoy walked in. "Captain." Scotty greeted, while Bones merely nodded at his friend.

"Gentlemen. What can I do for you?" Jim smiled, it wasn't often that both Scotty and Bones visited him and he had to admit, when they did, jokes ran thick and fast and drinks were poured strong.

"Jim, Scotty and I have been thinking." Bones began.

"Always a dangerous past time." Jim muttered.

"Yes well, we think it's time to try to find Thane and bring him to justice." Bones said, glancing at Scotty.

"Really?" The disbelief heavy in his voice.

"Yes." The reply came from two throats.

"Ok." Jim nodded, looking between the two of them. "Why do you think we should go after Thane?""

"Because he attacked, captured and tortured a member of Starfleet, which is an act of war." Scotty said perhaps more forceful than necessary.

"Really Scotty?" Jim turned to him, looking him in the eye, "Are you sure it's because he attacked a member of Starfleet, or because he attacked someone you love?"

"Jim." Scotty pleaded, matching Jim's stare.

"Scotty, Starfleet is not going to go to war because one member was attacked by an unknown individual." Sighed Jim.

"Jim."

Jim held up a hand to put a stop to what was no doubt going to be a massive amount of begging, while that would have been entertaining to watch, Jim wasn't about to let the proud engineer be reduce to grovelling. Besides, he had already made up his mind. "Starfleet doesn't go to war over one member being attacked." Scotty hung his head in defeat. Undeterred Jim continued. "However the Enterprise does. As far as I'm concerned, she's your family, and you're ours. You know what that means Scotty?"

Jim smirked watching Scotty's head snap up, hope filling his eyes. Silently the man shook his head.

"It means that we're going to war. We're going to find Thane, and we are going to bring him to justice." Jim put his hands on Scotty's shoulders and looked him straight in the eye. "It means. You had better go tell Rebekah the good news. And it means. That you had better keep the Enterprise running, we'll be in combat mode for the foreseeable future."

A wide smile broke over Scotty's face as the true meaning of his friends words washed over him. As usual Bones had to be the downer.

"But Jim, how exactly are we just supposed to drop everything and zoom off after some intergalactic criminal?"

"Already covered Bones. Jeez you'd think you actually enjoy being a party pooper, with how often you do it." Jim glanced pointedly at his friend.

"Yeah well I enjoy being the logical one, when it come to your foolhardy plans." Bones replied swiftly. "So how are we going to go after Thane then hotshot?"

"You know you almost sounded like Spock for a second then." Then at McCoy's murderous expression, Jim laughed and continued. "I've already spoken to Pike. He's going to give our missions to other ships in the quadrant. And he's given us clearance to go after him, on the basis that he poses a threat to the peace of the Federation."

Once again Bones had to cut in. "That's all well and good, but how are we supposed to find him?"

Once again Jim laughed at the expression on McCoy's face then turned to Scotty. "We'll find him. We've got some of the best minds on earth on board, most of which are technological geniuses, yes I'm referring to myself." Jim had to pause halfway through his brief as Bones had once again drawn breath to cut in. Shooting him a look that suggested he wouldn't tolerate another interruption Jim continued, "Scotty, I want you to inform Rebekah of what's going on, then join me in the conference room. Bones, is Rebekah up to being up and about for a little while?"

Bones sighed then spoke, "I repaired the damage to her lung in surgery and her temp broke late last night. She's not one hundred percent but theoretically, yes. She is."

Jim shook his head slowly, only Bones could take a yes or no question and turn it into a long winded answer. "Good. Bring her to the conference room with you. I need to brief the crew on what's going on and how exactly we're going to do this. See you in half an hour"

With a nod, both men left Jim to the privacy of his quarters. Sighing Jim walked to the panel on his wall.

"Kirk to Bridge."

"Uhura here Captain."

"Uhura, I need you to message the Command Crew and tell them to gather in the conference room in 30 minutes. Call in replacements if you have to. It shouldn't take long at any rate."

"Yes sir."

"Good. Kirk out."

Walking back over to his desk he fell into his chair and put his head in his hands. Thinking back to his call with Pike.

"Jim. What's the matter?" Pike's face lit up the view screen in the captain's ready room. The Admiral was immediately concerned. With good reason Jim thought. It's not every day you get a highly respected officer beamed aboard your ship, after being captured and tortured by an unknown assailant.

"Admiral." Jim smiled, the title rolling off his tongue. "By now you would be aware of the situation which occurred yesterday morning." It was phrased as a statement, and Jim was sure that Pike would pick up on the underlying meaning of his words.

"Yes Jim. I'm aware. Commander Hogan had been missing for several weeks prior to this. Everyone thought that she was laying low, finishing up a project. It wasn't uncommon for her to do that. As it turns out everyone was wrong."

"Obviously." Jim put in dryly.

Pike smiled, remembering that Jim hated it when people stated the obvious. "At any rate her torture has been kept from the public for now, and personally I agree with that. The last thing she's want is the galaxy's press on her trail every time she goes out to get a friggin' mocha. How is she doing?"

"According to Dr McCoy she is doing well. You should receive the full report of her injuries soon. But we both know that not why I called."

"I know Jim, you know I can't authorise that without a better reason than, someone I don't even know got hurt and I want to make the person responsible pay."

"That is very true Admiral, but I have a better reason why we should go after Thane."

"Oh do enlighten me as to what that is." Pike's eyebrows shot up to his hairline.

"Thane poses a threat to the safety of the federation. Not only has he been connected to a series of crimes on starbases on the edge of the neutral zone, but he has stepped up his game and attacked a member of Starfleet. A crime which he showed no remorse over. It is entirely possible that he will continue his assault on Starfleet. He knows that we wouldn't take any action against him for one attack. It wouldn't be until nine or ten individual attacks happened that a response would normally be ordered. I recommend that the Enterprise pursue him and bring him to justice before any more damage can be done."

"I hate to say I agree with you. But… I agree with you. You make an excellent point, one which I'm sure I'll have no problem arguing to the admiralty. There's something else Jim. The Admiralty have reviewed your protests concerning their decision to have Commander Hogan's testimony taken with a minimum of five witnesses."

"Yes." Jim spoke haltingly.

"Your protest has been noted but the decision stands." To his credit Pike had the good grace to look ashamed about the unnecessary stress they were about to put on this poor girl.

Jim could do nothing but hide his irritation and nod his acknowledgement. "One more thing Chris." Jim straighten in his seat, fixing his gaze on his mentor.

Pike noted the change in atmosphere and the different address immediately. "What is it son?"

"If my instincts are correct, Scotty and Rebekah are going to engage in a relationship."

"Are you ever going to learn to stay out of other people's lives?" Pike shook his head in wonder.

"Nope." Jim grinned.

"You're incorrigible Jim."

"Yeah, but you already knew that. The point is. It may prove useful to us. I'm asking your advice here..."

"You want to know if I would go through with using one of them as bait." Pike said, his facial expression highlighting just how unimpressed he was with Jim's line of thinking.

Stooping slightly in his chair Jim nodded wordlessly.

"I can't give you the answer for that Jim. That's something you'll have to figure out on your own."

"That's not what..." But Pike cut him off before he could continue.

"I know you Jim. You want me to tell you what I do, then you would treat it like that's what I'm telling you YOU should do. I'm not going to do that here Jim. You need to work this out on you own, or better yet ask that genius crew of yours. I didn't leave you the best minds in Starfleet so you could squander them."

"Ok Chris." Whispered Jim, he had visibly deflated and was obviously deep in thought.

"Good. Now if that's all I have work to do. Pike out."

Jim spared one last glance to the view screen before deciding he needed some alone time and heading to his quarters.


	8. Chapter 8

Ok guys, uh this has mentions of torture and rape. I considered doing this chapter in 2 parts but decided that it would be better in one.

For the second time that week the Command Crew of the Enterprise were gathered in a conference room, the only difference being the woman who now sat proudly at the end of the table. Dr McCoy was on her left, while Scotty was on her right. Uhura and Sulu were next along, Chekov was sitting opposite Sulu next the McCoy. Spock was directly to the right of the head chair, which should have been housing Captain Kirk.

"I am pleased to see you recovering so swiftly." Spock said, inclining his head towards Rebekah.

"Thank you Commander Spock. May I just say that it is a privilege to be in a room with the man who wrote the theories on interstellar radiation and its effects on sentient lifeform's ability to function in the high stress, fast paced environment of a starship." Came the formal, yet sincere reply.

Spock obviously wasn't expecting such a response and the corners of his mouth twitched at the high praise he was being given. Before he could continue Jim walked into the room. As one everyone stood up. With the exception of Rebekah who was unable to fast enough, and Dr McCoy who just looked irritated about Jim's late arrival.

"At ease." Jim said, taking his seat and motioning the others to do the same. "I trust you are healing nicely. It's good to see you up and about Commander." He smiled widely at the woman at the other end of the table.

"Indeed Captain. It's nice to be out of sickbay. And please call me Rebekah or Hoges. Commander is too formal here." Rebekah's reply was easy going and relaxed as she looked around as the sea of unfamiliar faces that greeted her.

This request instantly endeared her to the members of the command crew who hadn't met her. It wasn't often that someone so high profile and high ranking, preferred an informal approach. And it certainly wasn't often that they allowed those of lesser rank to address them by their first name.

"Very well Rebekah. I hope Scotty has told you the good news."

"He has." Rebekah nodded but otherwise stayed silent. She knew what Jim was planning and wanted to let him explain it to his crew.

"The rest of you will not doubt be a little confused, that is why we're all here. I have spoken to Starfleet. They've agreed to let us go after Thane. Our current mission slate will be left to other ships, this means we have almost unlimited time to find him, but I know we won't need it all. Spock, Chekov and Scotty I want you to start tracing the comm signal Thane left behind. Uhura, I want you to help them when they need it, otherwise I want you to monitor all communication packs coming into ship. Sulu, I want you to plot a course for Starbase 13, and take the conn until myself or Spock returns to the bridge. Bones I want you to start modifying phasers. I want the most powerful stun you can generate, and the lowest level stun you can generate." Jim said, his gaze shifting between each of his crew members as he spoke.

Predictably, McCoy spoke up. "Jim, why do you want a high and low level stun. I mean I get why you want a higher level but why so low?"

"I want to be able to shoot things on Thane's ship without causing a short circuit."

Bones nodded, satisfied with the explanation.

"Captain is there anything else?" Spock asked, starting to rise from his chair.

"Yes actually. Rebekah. You may want me to call you Commander again in a minute, Starfleet wants your statement." Jim said, giving Rebekah an apologetic smile.

"Alright, I expected that. Why would I want you to call me Commander again, I don't understand?" Rebekah frowned.

"Because Starfleet Command have deemed it necessary for there to be a minimum of five witnesses. Something about avoiding discrepancies." Jim winced, getting ready for the backlash. There was no way someone as renowned as Rebekah Hogan was going to be happy about broadcasting her life to others.

But Rebekah was just nodding slowly. "It makes sense. They just want to dot their 'I's' and cross their 't's' I suppose." She mused quietly to herself.

Then again Jim thought, he had been wrong before. While Rebekah didn't have a problem with it Scotty certainly did.

"What? You can't possibly be ok with this?" He looked at Rebekah as if she'd grown a second head. Then before she could answer, he turned to the captain "You aren't going to let this happen are you Jim?"

"Yes Scotty, it's not my choice. It's an order." Jim sighed. He should have guessed it wouldn't be that easy.

Scotty turned back to Rebekah. "You can't do this. It's not fair."

Rebekah gave a small smile. "Don't mistake me Monty. I love you, but if you ever try to tell me what I can and cannot do again, I'll punch you." Rebekah said, her voice dangerously low.

Jim couldn't help the smile that split his features, he was sure he would come to like this girl. Maybe he should put in a request for her to be transferred onto his crew, he could use her. "I'm afraid I have to ask you to give an account of what happened. You can send two of the people here away, but it would be easier to find Thane if we all knew a few of the details of his hide out."

"Everyone can stay. It's fine."

"Computer start audio recording conference room 4." Kirk ordered. "Voice of Kirk, James. T. Captain USS Enterprise."

"Computer, voice of Commander Spock, First Officer, USS Enterprise."

"Computer, voice of Lieutenant Commander, Dr. McCoy, Lenard. H. Chief Medical Officer, USS Enterprise."

"Computer, voice of Lieutenant Commander Scott, Montgomery. F. Chief Engineering Officer, USS Enterprise."

"Voice of Lieutenant Uhura, Nyota. W. Chief Communications Officer, USS Enterprise."

"Computer, this is Lieutenant Sulu, Hikaru. S. Chief Helmsman, USS Enterprise."

"Computer, Voice of Ensign Chekov, Pavel. A. Chief Navigational Officer, USS Enterprise."

"Computer. Voice of Commander Hogan, Rebekah. E. No official posting."

When the computer beeped in acknowledgement of all the voices it would be recording and transcribing, Kirk began the session.

"This session has been called to gather the official statement of Commander Hogan, after she was beamed aboard the Enterprise under mysterious circumstances and critically injured." Kirk said looking over at Rebekah. "Let it be noted that the excess of witnesses is by order of Starfleet Command and all present have been approved by Commander Hogan. Commander. Please tell us what happened in your own words."

"It was a normal day, I had just finished a project on xenobiological similarities between Vulcan's, Romulan's and Human's. I was walking back from the library on Starfleet Academy's campus, when I was ambushed. I was shot and I felt a bag get put over my head before I blacked out.

When I regained consciousness I was strapped to a table, there was a blind fold over my eyes, but I could feel everything that was happening around. A voice came out of nowhere, he said his name was Thane and that he needed me so he could finish Starfleet and the Federation once and for all.

He asked me the usually questions, codes to defences and what not. I didn't give in. I think that's what pissed him off the most. I didn't break, even under torture. He did what I expected him to. Tortured me with whips, knives, old car jumper cables from the 21st century, and pieces of pipe. I still wouldn't give him what he wanted. One night he came in and said he was bored. It was then when he raped me. It was a cycle. It went on and on for weeks. Sometime he would break the monotony water board me, even hold lit matches to my skin. He started to get impatient and the torture started to get worse. Every day it was a new position. Strapped to the table, hanging from the ceiling, sitting, kneeling, whatever he could think of, or felt like I suppose. I couldn't give him anything. Eventually I told him he's have to kill me before I broke. He knocked me out for that.

I always had plenty of water, but very little food. I was starving. I asked if he would give me some food or just kill me and get it over and done with, he laughed and gave me another beating. I was so close to giving in then. Every day it was a new question like one day it was "What are the plans to Starfleet headquarters?" and the next "How many ships are left on your armada and what weapons do they have?" I was tired. So tired and in pain. Then suddenly he came in, like a switch had been flicked, it was like he was in a good mood. I got scared and asked him what was making him so happy. He said "I'm going to let you go, and you're going to take a message for me". When I asked him what the message was he said, your dead body. Then he started beating me worse than ever. Finally he pulled out a knife and stabbed me in the leg. I blacked out after that.

When I woke up again I was here on the Enterprise." Throughout it all Rebekah kept a cool, professional composure, even though the rest of the crew were looking on in horror at what they had just heard. Scotty looked ready to kill someone, and was obviously torn between rage and sorrow.

"Thank you Commander. Can you describe where you were held?" Jim asked, putting his hands over his eyes and shaking his head. This sounded exactly like what Kodos did to him on Tarsus only he was after his kids rather than Starfleet secrets.

"It was cold and damp most of the time. The air was thick almost like it was artificial. I'm pretty sure we were on a ship on some kind because there would be a soft hum underneath me, and the floor vibrated. The walls were bare metal, with blood stains over them. I couldn't see any windows and I don't even know where Thane came in from because I couldn't see a door either. There was a table, chains and a tub in there. And one wall had all his torture instruments hung on it. The lights only ever came on when Thane entered, the rest of the time it was dark, so that's all I can really tell you." Rebekah's calm was slipping, but it was clear that she was making a huge effort to keep going.

Chekov looked up sharply, "Commander, do you remember any other details about the walls. Were there any obvious inscriptions or markings?"

"Not that I could see. There was a lot of blood on them though. There might have been something printed in black paint on the back wall at some stage but I couldn't really tell. As I said it was dark most of the time and the rest I was too distracted to notice."

Chekov nodded thoughtfully "Thank you Commander."

McCoy frowned slightly. "Commander Hogan. Was there anybody else there? That you saw or heard. Even just a sixth sense that someone was watching on?"

Rebekah let a smile touch her face at the formal treatment, God how she hated everything being so formal, but this was unavoidable. "I didn't see anyone, a few times I thought I heard whispered conversations, and I just assumed it was my imagination. Though I know there was someone else there. Thane would come in and say things to himself, things like, "I'm running out of time." Or "he's going to kill me for this.""

"Did Thane ever say anything to tell you where you may have been?" Scott asked, turning a regretful eye towards his old friend.

Rebekah swallowed and shook her head.

"I'm afraid I'm going to ask you to respond verbally Commander." Jim said.

"No." Rebekah said immediately.

After that they all sat in silence for a while, in some cases pondering what had been revealed, in others hoping they could end this session.

"If there's no more questions, I'll close out this session." Jim said, looking around the table.

"Commander." Spock voice shattered the silence. "I'm aware of your qualifications."

"What does that have to do with what's going on now Spock?" Jim asked, his exasperation clear.

"One moment Captain and you will find out." Spock said. Jim nodded his approval for Spock to continue. "In your professional opinion. Do you believe his repeated sexual assault of you was an attempt to break any further resistance you may have had to his questions? Given the fact that you have admitted to being on the verge of divulging information?"

Before he had even finished speaking there was an uproar in the room.

"What the hell Spock"

"Why would you even ask that?"

"That's none of our business."

The simultaneous response filled the room, however the most unexpected response came from Dr. McCoy.

Although he looked ready to kill him, McCoy spoke softly, "Spock, everyone here is now thoroughly pissed a you. Not because you asked the question but the way you asked it. You may not understand why it's a problem being the emotionless robot you are but, humans are more sensitive to those kinds of things. Particularly after a traumatic event."

Spock inclined his head. "Understood doctor, however my question still stands."

Scotty open his mouth to protest further but a look from Rebekah made him snap his mouth closed with an audible click.

"May I ask why you think this question is relevant Commander?" Rebekah's curiosity outweighed her anger at the deeply personal question but she remembered the need for professionalism.

"Certainly. Commander I am asking this to make a duel assessment of you character and a further assessment of the events from your point of view, I am also curious as to whether or not this could be a method he employs on other, weaker willed members of Starfleet. Which could potentially compromise the peace of the Federation. I understand the personal nature of this query, and you are under no obligation to answer if you do not want to. Although I would like you to keep in mind that the needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few, or the one." The completely logical speech was over in less than a minute, and everyone at the table had to agree with the reasoning behind the question, even if they didn't agree with it being asked.

Rebekah smiled, wide and sincere. "What they say about you is true Commander Spock." At Spock's raised eyebrow she continued, "You are severely logical, but you have a deep caring and passion for those around you. It's something I admire." At this Rebekah sobered quickly. "I have no problem answering your question now that I know the reason behind it. In my professional opinion, yes. This is a highly effective way of breaking down a person, and possibly the most effective way to break me. Rape is an act of dominance, in this case it's also a way to convey that he was able to take everything. Including my dignity. The fact that he repeated the assault is designed break down any resistance I may have had since the last time it occurred. And I have to admit. It was effective. Under this kind of torture long enough, even the strongest willed person would break or die."

"Thank you Commander. I will take your opinion under advisement." Spock said.

"Ok. I'm going to end this session. Computer, end recording." Standing Jim motioned to Rebekah. "Thank you for your candour. The rest of you, back to your stations, or to your otherwise assigned posts. Dismissed."

Watching the others file out before her Rebekah suddenly felt exhausted. Now that the adrenaline had worn of, she felt every ache and pain that was the result of Thane's handiwork. While Dr. McCoy had done an admirable job at patching her up, but she still had a long way to go before she was one hundred percent. She wasn't stupid, all her qualifications could attest to that, she knew that she was going to have a lot of problems in the future. She was snapped away from her thoughts when Jim approached her.

"Rebekah. I wonder if you would like to take a walk with me."

"Of course Captain." Rebekah agreed.


	9. Chapter 9

Ok I realized that I have to change the rating because of what I have planned for the future so, I'm sorry about that. Anyway here's chapter 9. Enjoy.

"I wanted to thank you for your cooperation in there. I know it couldn't have been easy for you. I hate talking about myself too." Jim and Rebekah were walking side by side down one of the white washed corridors of the Enterprise

"Monty talks too much." Rebekah shook her head, a fond smile plastered on her face.

"How'd you know Scotty said anything?"

"Simple. I know Monty."

Stopping Jim turned to face Rebekah. "Why do you call him Monty?"

"He introduced himself to me as Montgomery. I never actually found out his last name until he was sent to Delta Vega. By the time that happened, I was already in Starfleet and had been calling Monty for years." Rebekah as looking into the distance, lost in memories of a long time ago.

"You really never found out his last name until he was sent to Delta Vega?"

"Yep. I knew he got sent to Delta Vega after some misunderstanding with Admiral Archer's beagle. I asked Archer about the person he sent off planet, and he just kept cursing out some guy named Scott. I thought it was someone else until, I commed through and found out that Monty, was actually officially Montgomery Scott. And I should be addressing him as such."

Jim couldn't help but laugh. The woman in front of him was truly someone he could come to enjoy having around.

"Now." Jim announced as they entered a recreation deck. "I also wanted to have a serious conversation with you. Please sit."

But Rebekah had zoned out of their conversation and was busying herself looking around the room they had entered a look of confusion on her face. "Why do I feel like I've been here before?"

Jim looked at her, then surveyed the room before him. Oh crap. He had picked the same observation deck that Rebekah had taken refuge in when she had her fever. The fact that she remember even as vaguely as she did, was another testament to her intelligence. "You have."

Rebekah was getting more and more confused.

"You had a high fever after your last surgery, and you woke up delirious. You left sickbay without anybody noticing and wound up here. I came in after you and you had a knife. We talked for a while then you were convinced I was working with Thane and tried to attack me." Jim explained, sitting in the same chair he had occupied the previous night.

"I tried to attack you?" Rebekah felt guilty, even though she couldn't remember fully what had happened, she still tried to attack the captain of a starship, on his own bloody ship.

"You didn't get very far. Bones showed up and hypoed you before you could do any damage." Jim was completely nonchalant about the whole situation. "Please sit." He repeated gesturing for her to sit, ironically it was also the same chair she had occupied the previous night.

Obeying Rebekah sat in the chair and was immediately taken with how soft it was. After a long day she was in significant pain, even if she wasn't willing to admit it.

"I want you to understand something. My crew is my family. I'm going to war, putting my family at stake because we want to get justice for you. We want to help you, that's what we do out here. Help people in need. Now I'm going to ask you this once, and once only. Is there anything else that you can remember from your experience?" Jim was deadly serious and deadly calm. People usually cowered in fear at the expression on his face and the completely neutral tone of voice he was using. He was put off by the equally calm woman sitting in front of him.

"Experience." She echoed. "You make it sound like a day spa. To answer your question. Yes there is one more thing. But I don't trust you nearly enough to tell you. Yet."

"I told you we're going to war for you and you're withholding information that could prove valuable." Jim was angry. Jim didn't do angry well, and he knew he was about to shove his foot in his mouth here.

"It will have absolutely no effect on the outcome of what is about to take place. And I never asked you to go to war for me. You made that decision all on your own. I didn't ask for any of this to happen. I was kidnapped, tortured, repeatedly raped because someone out there has a grudge against Starfleet and I happened to be walking past the time. Don't you dare put this on me." Rebekah's chest was heaving with the emotion of delivering that speech.

Jim's anger disappeared in the blink of an eye. She was right. She didn't ask him to get justice for her, he just decided to do it. None of this was her fault, he was being an asshole. "I'm sorry. You're completely right, none of this is your fault. You didn't ask for any of this. Forgive me for threatening you. I understand that you are confused. I know how confusing being tortured can be. I was on Tarsus IV and Kodos did the same to me, only he was after a group of kids I was protecting rather than Starfleet secrets." He unintentionally revealed more than he had planned, but she deserved an explanation and telling her a little bit about his past was the least he could do after he threatened her.

"I know."

"What?" Jim was shocked to hear that. No one was supposed to know.

"I know. I have access to the files of all the Tarsus survivors. Thank you for telling me though, I appreciate how hard it must be for you." Rebekah said, smiling her thanks at him.

"How do you have access to those files? They're meant to be confidential." Jim asked, still gobsmacked that she could access the files even Spock couldn't.

"I have access to the files of the Tarsus IV survivor's and the Saint Leviticus Academy survivor's. I have high level security clearance, but mainly it's because, I'm a survivor of St Leviticus Academy. They're considered equally disastrous failures in Starfleet's book." She started strong, but ended up whispering this confession.

"Does Scotty know?"

"Monty was the first person to hear it from my mouth, and he only found out because I got really drunk on the anniversary of the rescue, and I couldn't keep my mouth shut." Rebekah was mentally chastising herself. Why was she telling this to a complete stranger? It didn't matter how much she idolised him, Kirk was still a stranger, even if he may have gone through similar experiences when he was younger.

"I'm sorry to hear that. I have one more question for you, before I send you to Bones for some painkillers and a sedative."

Rebekah raised her eyebrows but said nothing. Jim Kirk was the genius captain of a ship full of geniuses, of course he noticed she was in pain.

"How would you like a posting here, on the Enterprise? I'd need to know the full list of your qualifications, but I'm sure I could work something out." Jim asked, bringing the atmosphere of the conversation back to its original light heartedness.

"I would love to work on the Enterprise." Rebekah replied, all smiles now that the prospect of working with Monty had open up before her.

"Just tell me what you can do. What qualifications do you have?" Jim asked, leaning back further in his chair. He knew he was going to be here for a least another 5 minutes.

"I have a doctorate in xenobiology, a doctorate in psychology and psychotherapy. I also have a doctorate in microbiology and chemistry. I have a doctorate in engineering, both electrical and mechanical. I have a masters in computer science, and a masters in navigational theory I have a masters in warp mechanics, and I have a masters in physics. I have my shuttle pilots certification, my emergency medicine certification and my bridge command certification. Now I'm working on a graduate degree in security and tactics." She shrugged, as if all this was just something she got one day.

"Holy crap. You are one smart cookie. By all rights you should have been assigned to the Enterprise during the Nero debacle. You certainly fit the criteria. I'm thinking you can have a temporary position as a liaison between Engineering and Medical. When there's a crisis you go to whichever section needs you the most, which will most likely be medical. Bones would love an extra doctor." Jim said, standing from his annoyingly comfortable chair and stretching. He was feeling the strain of the last few days and couldn't wait to get back to his quarters and his bed.

Rebekah followed the captain up. "I'll see you tomorrow then Captain. You can let me know what Command says."

"I don't intend on giving them a choice but ok. Good night Rebekah. Go see Bones, he can give you the good stuff."

"Good night Captain." Ending with that, Rebekah walked out the door and into the corridor, leaving Jim on his own in the recreation deck.

"Good night indeed." He said to himself before following her out and heading straight to his ready room to contact Pike.


	10. Chapter 10

Last chapter for awhile. R+R

It was early Gamma shift when Jim walked onto the bridge, making his way to the door of his ready room, he was stopped in his tracks by the voice of the communications officer.

"Sir. We're being hailed. Source unknown. I think its Thane." The communications officer, turned in his chair, looking disgruntled towards Jim.

"Commander Finney." Jim addressed the man currently responsible for the bridge. "I want you to answer it but tell him that I had requested to be there the next time he hailed the ship. Then stall for a few seconds until I can get Bones and Spock down here. Broadcast ship wide please." Then turning to the communications officer. "Get the Command crew down here. They won't be asleep. Trust me."

"Yes sir." Obeyed the communications officer, as he flicked a switch on his console.

"On screen please Lieutenant." Finney ordered.

The view screen flicked to life and the dark figure of Thane once again filled the screen. The smile that was on his face was wiped out when he saw who was fielding his call. "Where is Captain Kirk?"

Jim was afraid that Finney would panic, but he was proven wrong. "Funny you should say that, because he has requested that he be present if you commed again." Finney said, the epitome of calm.

"Good. Get him, I wish to speak to him." Thane said.

Finney couldn't help but have a little fun. "Please hold." He said, smiling pleasantly.

Then the screen turned black. Shaking his head at the audacity of his crew, and seriously how did he manage to get such an awesome crew? "Is he still there Lieutenant?" Jim addressed the communications officer.

"Yes sir." The man smiled.

Before Jim could respond the Command Crew walked onto the bridge. Followed by a very weary looking Rebekah Hogan. "Commander Hogan." Jim paused thinking. "Rebekah, you shouldn't be here."

"I have every right to be here captain." She whispered facing the floor.

Scotty had a look of sorrow on his face. Who is this man, that he has reduced this once proud and confident woman, to a whispering, shy girl?

"Alright. But stay out of sight for now, ok?" Jim said, oozing compassion.

"Put him back on screen please Lieutenant. Spock, Bones with me, as for the rest of you, stay out of sight as well." Jim ordered, his gaze lingering on Rebekah.

"Ah Captain Kirk. I'm just checking to see the progress of my little present." Thane skipped all pleasantries and got straight to the point.

"Commander Hogan is doing well, considering what she has been through." Jim was cold, he took the que from Thane to skip the pleasantries, so he got straight to the heart of the matter. "You have assaulted an officer of Starfleet. Do you have anything to say in your defence?"

"Oh I intend to do more than assault her. I sent her back to get fixed up or to die before she could. But you are telling me she's still alive, kudos to your doctors. They must have some skill. Now I'm coming back for her. She was close to breaking and It's always easier to break someone the second time." The cold announcement left the people on the bridge with chills.

"You will not touch her again. We will not let you." Amazingly it was Spock who rushed to help Rebekah.

Sparing her a brief glance since Thane was busy with Spock, Jim could see the fear and hurt on her face, and then it cleared to show defiance. Seemingly on impulse Rebekah stepped into view, dodging Scotty's attempts to hold her back.

"No. You will not touch me again. News flash. I didn't break before and I won't break even if you try a second time. I'll kill you before I let you touch me again, and don't doubt me. You've pissed me off enough to make it slow for you. It is well within my capabilities to end you, and trust me. I'm coming for you." Rebekah never let any fear or hesitation show, and everyone on the bridge believed what she said. All except Thane.

A slow laughter was all that could be heard from the view screen. Looking up Jim could see that Thane looked as if someone had told him Christmas had come early. "Oh my dear. You won't lay one finger on me." Then the familiar swirl of lights surrounded Rebekah. Scotty clearly realizing what was going on, ran and held her tightly, refusing to let her go alone into the hands of that mad man.

The lights cleared and Scotty was still standing on the bridge, his arms now wrapped around nothing. When Scotty opened his eyes all hell broke loose… "Damn it…Son of a Bitch…I'm going to kill that little smug prick…Take her away from me again…If he lays one hand on her, she won't have time to kill him I'll be doing it for her…I swear to God that man is not going to know what hit him…Stupid asshole… I'm going to blow him to kingdom come when I next see him." When Scotty finished his rant, the whole bridge was looking at him as if he'd grown a second head. "What?" he said, completely unashamed of his outburst. "Chekov, please tell me you had the intelligence to track the signal?"

"I did. The results should be coming up shortly. I'll get back to you." Then getting out of his chair, he walked off the bridge.

"Scotty I understand you're upset, but if you treat any member of my crew like that again, I'm going to confine you to quarters until this thing is over." Jim said, putting a hand on Scotty's shoulder and looking him in the face with an earnest expression.

"Yes sir." He said, following Chekov off the bridge.

Haha, sorry. Couldn't resist the cliffhanger.


End file.
